gumbapediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing World of Gumball
'' The Amazing World of Gumball'' '''is a U.S. television series created by Ben Bocquelet. The show is rated TV-Y7-FV and follows the silly antics of main character Gumball Watterson and his brother, Darwin. The show un-officialy premiered on May 2, 2011, but officially premiered on May 2. The show is directed by Mic Graves, and characters are voiced by various actors. The show currently runs on Cartoon Network, usually on Mondays at around 8:00 P.M. New episodes often premiere on Mondays. There are currently two seasons planned. Season 1 #Early Reel 5/2/2011 #The Responsible / The DVD 5/9/2011 #The Third / The Debt 5/16/2011 #The End / The Dress 5/23/2011 #The Quest / The Spoon 5/30/2011 #The Pressure / The Painting 6/13/2011 #The Laziest / The Ghost 6/27/2011 #The Mystery / The Prank 7/18/2011 #The Gi / The Kiss 8/1/2011 #The Party / The Refund 8/15/2011 #The Robot / The Picnic 8/29/2011 #The Goons / The Secret 9/26/2011 #The Poltergeist / The Genius 10/17/2011 #The Sock / The Mustache 11/21/2011 #The Date / The Club 12/5/2011 #The Wand / The Ape 1/31/2012 #The Car / The Curse 2/14/2012 #The Microwave / The Meddler 2/28/2012 #The Helmet / The Fight 3/13/2012 #The Mom / The Rex 3/26/2012 Season 2 #The Remote 8/7/2012 #The Colossus 8/14/2012 #The Knights 8/21/2012 #The Fridge 9/4/2012 #The Flower 9/11/2012 #The Banana 9/11/2012 #The Phone 9/18/2012 #The Job 9/18/2012 #Halloween 10/23/2012 #The Treasure 10/25/2012 #The Apology 11/6/2012 #The Words 11/13/2012 #The Skull 11/20/2012 #The Bet 11/27/2012 #Christmas 12/4/2012 #The Watch 1/22/2013 #The Bumpkin 1/29/2013 #The Flakers 2/5/2013 #The Authority 2/12/2013 #The Virus 6/5/2013 #The Pony 6/12/2013 #The Hero 6/19/2013 #The Dream 6/26/2013 #The Sidekick 7/3/2013 #The Photo 7/17/2013 #The Tag 7/24/2013 #The Storm 7/31/2013 #The Lesson 8/7/2013 #The Game 8/21/2013 #The Limit 8/28/2013 #The Voice 9/10/2013 #The Promise 9/17/2013 #The Castle 10/1/2013 #The Boombox 10/8/2013 #The Tape 10/15/2013 #The Sweaters 11/5/2013 #The Internet 11/12/2013 #The Plan 11/19/2013 #The World 11/26/2013 #The Finale 12/3/2013 Season 3 #The Kids 6/5/2014 #The Fan 6/5/2014 #The Coach 6/12/2014 #The Joy 6/19/2014 #The Puppy 6/26/2014 #The Recipe 7/3/2014 #The Name 7/10/2014 #The Extras 7/17/2014 #The Gripes 7/24/2014 #The Vacation 7/31/2014 #The Fraud 8/7/2014 #The Void 8/14/2014 #The Boss 8/21/2014 #The Move 8/28/2014 #The Law 9/4/2014 #The Allergy 9/11/2014 #The Mothers 9/18/2014 #The Password 9/25/2014 #The Procrastinations 10/2/2014 #The Shell 10/9/2014 #The Bros 10/16/2014 #The Burden 10/23/2014 #The Man 10/30/2014 #The Mirror 11/6/2014 #The Pizza 11/13/2014 #The Lie 11/20/2014 #The Butterfly 1/8/2015 #The Questions 1/8/2015 #The Saint 1/15/2015 #The Friend 1/22/2015 #The Oracle 1/29/2015 #The Saftey 2/5/2015 #The Society 2/12/2015 #The Spoilter 2/19/2015 #The Countdown 2/26/2015 #The Nobody 3/5/2015 #The Downer 7/6/2015 #The Return 7/7/2015 #The Triangle 7/8/2015 #The Money 7/9/2015 Season 4 #The Nemesis 7/10/2015 #The Egg 8/6/2015 #The Crew 8/13/2015 #The Others 8/20/2015 #The Signature 8/27/2015 #The Check 8/31/2015 #The Pest 9/1/2015 #The Sale 9/2/2015 #The Gift 9/3/2015 #The Parking 9/4/2015 #The Routine 10/5/2015 #The Upgrade 10/6/2015 #The Comic 10/7/2015 #The Romantic 10/8/2015 #The Uploads 10/9/2015 #The Apprentice 1/7/2016 #The Hug 1/14/2016 #The Wicked 1/21/2016 #The Traitor 1/28/2016 #The Origins 2/15/2016 #The Girlfriend 3/30/2016 #The Advice 4/21/2016 #The Signal 4/28/2016 #The Parasite 5/12/2016 #The Love 5/19/2016 #The Nest 5/26/2016 #The Points 6/2/2016 #The Scam 6/9/2016 Trivia *This is one of the few shows on Cartoon Network that actually show pixelized nudity, which caused the ratings to go from TV-G to TV-Y7-FV. *This show oddly first debuted in the U.K. before the U.S. version debuted. *There has been some speculation that Gumball and Darwin are gay.﻿ Category:About the Show